Won't Let You Go
by Invader Bulma
Summary: Male!BelarusXReader LEMON


Ivan and Nikolai were _ best guy-friends. Even the they two are both brothers she didn't seem to mind. It was quite cute to see them fight over little things. But she started to gain a crush on Ivan. She started to show signs like sitting on his lap, or sharing sharing food with each other.

Nikolai didn't like it one bit. He tried to get _ to like him but his brother alway got in the way.

They were all sitting on the grass in the park on a crisp fall morning. _ was sitting on Ivan's lap, eating a little muffin he bought her. _ was looking up at the sky as Ivan nuzzled his face into her neck. Boy, that made Nikolai mad. He glared in jealousy as they didn't even notice them. That's when he snapped inside, making him hatch an evil plan to make _ his.

* * *

_ sat in her kitchen of her apartment. She was eating some spaghetti for dinner, remembering this morning with Ivan and her. It made her stomach have butterflies just thinking about it. Suddenly she heard the door bell ring. She put her plate down and ran t the door. There Nikolai was, with a questionable smile on his face. "Oh, hi Nikolai!" She sad cheerily.

"Hi _" he said rather coldly. He walked in her apartment without warning. She shut the door and walked back in the kitchen, grabbing her plate.

"Would you like some spaghetti?" She offered. He shook his head, looking down at the ground. "So then, what's up?" She asked eating a fork full of spaghetti.

His grey-blue eyes moved up to look into _'s (e/c) ones. For some reason he looked off. Not like his normal self. Nikolai grabbed a knife with fresh blood on it out of his jacket. "I got rid of the distraction..." He said darkly walking to _.

She was confused of what he meant, "W-what are you talking about?" She asked.

"I got rid of Ivan" as those words left his mouth her face grew pale, stomach sunk, and felt very light headed. She dropped her plate and let it shatter to the ground. "Now I can have you..."

_'s knees collapsed under her, "W-why?" She asked. Tears started to flood her eyes. Nikolai moved to where she was and kneeled down to her eye level.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, lifting _'s chin up so her eyes can meet his, "We can be together n-" _ pushed herself away from Nikolai.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at him, "Y-you're a fucking monster! Y-you killed Ivan!" She was now sobbing. Her (h/c) bangs was in her face, but she didn't care, "I-I hate you!"

Those three words made Nikolai snap. He jumped onto her. She resisted, but he already pinned her down on the floor. "You're going to be mine!" He said like a selfish child. Suddenly she saw the pipe Ivan had. Her saddened (e/c)eyes widened. He always said he carried it, and only used it when he felt threatened.

She felt a hard impacted of the cold metal against her head. Blackness quickly filled her mind. Only the evil blue-grey eyes was the only color she saw.

* * *

_ woke up on her bed. Her head was throbbing horribly. 'Was it a dream?' She asked herself. But quickly realized it wasn't a dream. She was half naked, only in her matching (f/c) laced strapless bra and panties. Her hands were tied up to the bed post .

"Oh, I was wondering when you'll wake up" she jumped at the familiar voice. She turned her head to see Nikolai toned body and only in his under wear. Her (s/c) face turned horribly red. Not by Nikolai, but what she knew what was going to happen. She never wanted her first to be a monster that murdered his own brother out of jealousy.

She struggled against the the ropes, "D-don't you dare!" She screeched kicking her feet at Nikolai.

He ignored her efforts and climbed atop of her. "Oh, I'm daring" he smirked evilly. This reminded her of Ivan, always whispering in her ear that he'll protect her no matter what. It brought tears to her eyes.

Nikolai noticed the tears in her eyes. He was pretty sure of who she was thinking about... "Stop thinking about him!" He said childishly, "He's gone! He's never coming back! You're mine!" And with that he smashed his lips onto hers.

She resisted to kiss him back. He liked her bottom lip asking for entrance, but didn't she let him. He didn't like this one bit, so he kneed her in the crouch, making her gasp. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored it. She took a chance and bit his tongue. He jumped back in this attempted. Nikolai's eyes flashed in anger, "If you want to play rough, then I'll play rough" he said coldly.

He suddenly bit into her neck. _ gasped, trying to move her hands. He made 'love bites' all over her neck, desperately trying to find her sweet stop, to hear her to give up. Finally he heard a little moan but she resisted. He found her sweet spot, just under her ear. He bit it again, and this time heard a long low moan. _ felt defeated for that slipping out of her mouth. He kept bitting, and she kept shamefully moaning, not controlling herself.

His love bites left the spot, moving down to her chest. She squirmed weakly under him, using all the strength she had left. He pinned his body down on her harder so she wouldn't move. He lifted her back and unclipped her bra, exposing her breast. He threw the bra to a random place and the room. A look of satisfaction crept across his face, knowing he won the fight with _. All she did was look away from the sick man, knowing that she was defeated.

"I love it when you're defeated" he smirked. She cringed at the words. She hated this feeling.

Nikolai licked in between the valley of her breast. She breathed heavily, growing hotter. He suddenly took her breast into his mouth, sucking on it roughly. His hand messages the other breast roughly. She took a deep breath in at this foreign touch. His tongue swirled over her nipple, making her moan. Then he switched breast, doing the same thing.

His other hand slowly made its way to her panties and started rubbing the clothed area. His mouth moved down her body to her woman hood. "You're wet..." He smirked, knowing he's got her to be his. He took of her wet panties, exposing her woman hood. He grabbed her hips so she wouldn't move them.

"Please..." She begged weakly, "Don't... I-I'm begging..." He didn't take it. His tongue went inside her, exploring the pink mussels. She moaned, trying to move her hips. "N-Nikolai..." Oh, how that just turned him on. She felt something hard brush against her thigh. He removed his tongue out of her, making her groan.

Nikolai removed his under wear. He crawled atop of _. "Look at me" he said sternly. She didn't obey, so he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. He positioned himself at her entrance. "You're mine..." he whispered to her before pushing his rather large member into her. She gasped in pain, while Nikolai moaned in satisfaction. He nuzzled his face in her neck, "Say your mine..." He nibbled in her ear.

"N-no..." She said in pain. He new she was in pain, so he slowly started moving out making the pain increase. She squeaked in pain, "S-stop! P-please stop m-moving..." She begged, but he already made his first thrust into her.

"Say you're mine..." He said huskily. Starting to pick pace, making more pain, "'Cause you're so tight"

"I-I'm yours..." She said shyly.

"Louder..." He said already making more faster thrust into her.

"I'm yours!" She yelled as the pain turned into pleaser, "Nikolai! I-I'm yours!" She screamed as he pounded into her sweet spot. She arch her back, screaming his name as he pounded into that spot repeating.

"_-_" he moaned, "I-I'm coming..."

"M-me too!" She said as her walls tightened around his member, spilling her juices, as he spilled his seed

He pulled out of her. He quickly untied her sore wrist, and made her go under the covers with him. He pulled her close to him, having a strong hold on her. She felt so ashamed for giving in to him. "You're mine _..." He said huskily.

She nodded, knowing that Ivan would never save her. She'll be stuck with this monster...


End file.
